Love Notes
by KyosKitten
Summary: Tohru has a journal of her innermost thoughts and feelings. Kyou finds it, and leaves her a little something to smile about : One shot. Kyou/Tohru


**Hi there : New story, hot off the press!! There will not be any continuing this, so please don't ask. But I wouldn't mind reviews :D**

**and here you go, what we all MUST do**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the wonderful, creative, complex characters. Dang.**_

**On with the show!!**

--

The breeze was forgiving on the warm spring day as it blew in through the open balcony door. Tohru lay on her bed, journal open and pen in her hand. Her face has a tinge of red as she smiled, writing away. Her journal was private, no one ever saw it. No one even really knew she had it. She lived with the Sohmas, Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure, and they were so kind to her. She could never fully express her feelings to them. One in particular…

The blush deepened slightly as she thought about the boy who made her heart soar. Kyou was so kind to her, always looking out for her. There were moments scribbled throughout her journal that they had shared that to Tohru, seemed like something more was there than just friendship between them.

"_**I don't know how I came to feel this way…But I just can't make it stop. Every time I see him my heart skips a beat. I know he shows me a side that no one else ever sees and it makes me so happy. I don't know how much longer my journal is going to be able to hold my feelings, because so much of me just yearns to tell him how much I…How much I love him. But then…At the same time…I feel like it's something I need to keep to myself. I wouldn't want to cause any awkwardness around the house if Kyou didn't feel the same way…I wouldn't want to cause the weirdness if he did! Could he…? I want to know so badly, but I guess that I will just have to keep curious! Journal, you are the only one I know I can tell all this too. Thanks for listening :"**_

The sunlight on her bed was so cozy, all she wanted to do was curl up in it and sleep. So she did just that. Tohru closed her journal and put her pen next to it. It would be okay there for now, she was in her room anyway. She was only going to sleep for about ten minutes. No one would be seeing it…

With those final thoughts Tohru stretched out in the warm sunlight, the cool breeze was the perfect mediator to make her feel just right. Her blue eyes closed, and her breathing slowed and she soon fell asleep.

_**--**_

Kyou climbed up to the roof as the sun began to set. This was definitely the place to be when the sun went down. The colors mixed in the sky over the trees. It reminded him of the time he spent training in the mountains. He smirked at the thought.

He laid back on the tiles of the roof and closed his eyes, enjoying the little songs of the birds, the rustling of the animals through the trees and bushes, and the little "mmph…" he heard. Wait. What?

He sat up and looked around, was there someone outside?

He heard it again and looked down to see Tohru's balcony door open. Was she okay? Was something wrong?

He hopped down from the roof to her balcony and cautiously stepped inside. The sight made him stop in his tracks.

There she lay, the dim sunlight wrapping around her body. Her chestnut brown hair tenderly caressed her face and shoulders. She moved slightly, and the cute little "..mmph.." came from her lips.

He just stared.

She was so beautiful.

He slowly walked towards her and knelt beside the bed. Without thinking his hand stroked her cheek. A soft smile appeared on her face, and being as contagious as it was it appeared on his too.

"_Oh Tohru…If you only knew how much I cared for you…"_

"..mmph…ky..ou…"

He stopped moving and his eyes widened. Was she dreaming about him? No way. Couldn't be. That was…totally unrealistic! Whoever was writing this fanfic was about to really piss him off.

"..ky..ou…"

He jumped back to reality and looked down at her. She did it again…She had said his name again. Could she really…? He glanced away and noticed the journal laying beside her, and the pen beside it. What was that? He'd never seen it before, she certainly didn't use it for school. Was it just some kind of book? He picked it up and stood up, opening the 'book'.

His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the thing right to the floor! This was Tohru's DIARY?! Who even knew she had one!! He read only a little bit of it, not wanting to invade her privacy but also…He just couldn't peel his eyes away. He read it. He reread it. He reread it for a third time.

Tohru loved him.

He looked away from the open journal to the girl sleeping on the bed. This beautiful girl loved him…He smiled, and then an idea suddenly hit him. He gently took the pen from the bed and sat at the desk in her room, flipping to the last page of her journal.

He scribbled something in there, and left it on the desk. She would find it.

He stood up and walked back to her, slowly kneeling down. She had rolled onto her back, her hair was strewn about the bed around her face, and she looked…so perfect. Kyou knelt closer to her, and gently put his lips upon hers. He lingered for just a moment…and then made his way out of her room, back to the roof.

He was definitely happy, and she would be soon too.

--

Tohru woke up from her "nap" when she started to feel cold. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was…dark. Her eyes shot open, "oh no! Dinner!" she quickly got up and grabbed…blanket. What? Where was her journal? She looked around and saw it laying on her desk. That was…odd. That wasn't where she left it.

She walked over to the desk and picked up the journal. Something seemed different. She looked around her room…Something was different. Her eyes glanced downward and she touched her lips softly with her fingers. Something…was…different.

She quickly opened her journal and scanned the pages. She opened the last page and her eyes widened. Someone wrote in it…That meant…Someone had seen it! Her eyes softened as she read the words left for her…

"_**Tohru…You don't know the number of times I have tried to tell you how I really feel about you. I try…but I never seem to find the right moment or something gets in the way or I just…flat out don't know how I should say it. So I'll tell you here…You are amazing and unique, Tohru, there is no one else like you, and no one else that can make me feel the way I do. I've never been good at showing my emotions and you are the only one I feel comfortable doing that around. You make me feel so free, so happy, and so loved. I don't know what it is about you; the fact that you're genuine, that you're kind and happy, how beautiful you are inside and out…I can't explain it. You're so amazing and so wonderful, and I can't imagine what life would be like without someone like you in it. **_

_**I love you Tohru…and I know you love me too…**_

_**-Kyou"**_

She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged the journal close., a smile on her sweet face.

--

**There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it : It was actually really inspired by a note that someone left in my truth box on myspace. What Kyou wrote to Tohru is VERY similiar to what someone wrote to me, just a few words changed (like the name of course haha) so let me know what you think!!**

**KyosKitten signing off!**


End file.
